1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembled electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of digital market, many kinds of electronic products are becoming a part of human lives gradually and are being applied to many fields quickly. However, due to the developmental tendency of technique, these electronic products tend to be continuously miniaturized from largeness to smallness, from heaviness to lightness and from stationary to portability, for fulfilling people's needs for portable electronic products; moreover, people's expectations for the functions and efficiency of electronic products are continuously increased as well. In this regards, each electronic company endeavors to develop electronic products with small volume, multiple function and better efficiency for increasing market share.
As each kind of electronic products with small volume is produced, electrical components utilized in the electronic products are getting to be integrated and lightened for meeting the developmental tendency of electronic products. Thus, with the development of scientific technique, the efficiency of electronic products has been increasing apparently.
Because of development of digital technique, the functions of electronic products are promoted; for example, since digital televisions are continuously developed to be with high resolution, high contrast and high frame rate, the efficiency of electronic products is enhanced. Besides, with the electronic products are miniaturized, the efficiency of small electrical component and transmission rate are enhanced as well. In other words, since transmission rate, efficiency in high frequency, synchronous transfer between audio frequency and video frequency are required to be enhanced in the electrical connector of electronic products, the electrical connector of the electrical connector is developed to be equipped with more applications. For example, the transmitting components generally applied to computers in industries, such as universal serial bus (USB), exterior serial advanced technology attachment (E-SATA) and the institute of electrical and electronics engineers 1394 B type (IEEE 1394B), have also been applied to many different fields.
For a computer which can simultaneously use peripheral equipments complied with the three transmitting interfaces respectively, i.e., USB, E-SATA and IEEE 1394B, it is required a transmitting equipment complied with the three transmitting interfaces. As shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an assembled electrical connector 9 generally applied to industry. The assembled electrical connector comprises an IEEE 1394B transmitting interface 90 and two USB transmitting interface 91. The IEEE 1394B transmitting interface 90 is located above the two USB transmitting interfaces 91, and the three transmitting interfaces are stacked together to be an assembled electrical connector.
In the trend of miniaturization and thin thickness, no matter if the three electrical connectors are assembled independently or integrated with a circuit board, the space inside the board will be wasted and the thickness of the product will be increased. As a result, the computers will become unfavorable to be miniaturized and lightened.
Accordingly, the main scope of the invention is to provide an assembled electrical connector, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.